


Divine Intervention

by OurPanBashir



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurPanBashir/pseuds/OurPanBashir
Summary: Based on the #GOFanExchange prompt by Bioluminiscence: 'Crowley and Aziraphale Meet God'This came out sweeter than I intended.





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bioluminiscence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bioluminiscence/gifts).

“If you don’t let me talk with her, I’ll…I’ll be the worst angel ever!” Aziraphale exclaimed, his cheeks ruddy with frustration as he found himself passed off on Metatron instead of being allowed to speak with the Almighty Herself.  
  
Metatron was smiling now, a wry smile which showed just what it thought about Aziraphale’s threat.  
  
“We thought you were doing that already.” It quipped. There was a pause, and Metatron opened its mouth again as if to continue speaking, but the room fell dark, and the Metatron’s image disappeared from midair above the summoning circle of Aziraphale’s bookshop.  
  
“Well, so much for your plan.” Crowley drawled, sauntering out from the backroom, a glass of wine in each hand. “I suppose we’ll just have to get on with it without Her input.”  
  
“No, I refuse.” Aziraphale replied, wringing his hands as he paced about, clearly in distress. “We _can’t_, Crowley. We _mustn’t_.”  
  
Before Crowley could point out that they would never be able to go through with their plans if Aziraphale insisted on getting approval from On High, he felt himself being whisked from the mortal realm. He was experiencing a slight heaviness in his feet, as if he were in an elevator taking him to the top of a skyscraper as fast as possible. His stomach churned, wondering what was happening.  
  
A bright light blinded him as soon as it appeared. Crowley shut his eyes tight and retrieved his glasses from his blazer pocket, pushing them onto his face before attempting to open his eyes again.  
  
He was stood in a white expanse, a place so vast it was impossible to tell if they were inside or outside. Crowley had a feeling he was in a place where those terms were meaningless.  
  
“Crowley? Crowley what are you doing, what’s going on?” The feeling of a weight lifting from Crowley’s chest at the voice of Aziraphale growing closer towards him was akin to something others might label as relief. Crowley might, too, if he were drunk enough. As it was, he was still on his first bottle when they were summoned to this unknown place, and he was almost certain he wasn’t currently attached to his corporeal form at the moment anyway.  
  
“I didn’t do anything, Angel. We were brought here. _Summoned_. Probably one of your lot. It doesn’t look like anywhere Downstairs that I know of.” Crowley replied slowly, trying to sound calm enough to stop Aziraphale panicking further. Even in his true form, Aziraphale was more than capable of looking distressed. It was almost a talent.  
  
Looking down at himself, Crowley found he was in his true form too, something he hadn’t seen in millennia. He grimaced at the sight of it, trying to ignore the memories of Before the Fall that came flooding back.  
  
“Aziraphale,” a soft, yet commanding voice called from an unknown location, as if the two of them were surrounded by speakers on all sides. “Why did you wish to speak with me?”  
  
Realising who the voice belonged to, Aziraphale was speechless. He hadn’t heard the true Voice of God since Eden, and it had caught him a little off guard. He had been requesting an audience, of course, but part of him and believed he would never get one with Her.  
  
A soft chuckle bounced around the expanse, making Crowley uneasy.  
  
“And you, what is it you call yourself now? Crowley, isn’t it? My, it has been a while. I remember when you were up here with me, building the universe.”  
  
Aziraphale frowned and turned to look at Crowley, searching for answers. Crowley however, was decidedly looking away, his face stony.  
  
“Crowley, what is it Aziraphale wished to discuss with me? Was it the deception the two of you pulled off after you succeeded in stopping Armageddon?” The Voice asked gently, giving Crowley the sense of a teacher, kneeling down to speak to a shy young child. He grimaced and flicked his tongue in discomfort.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then what was it?” At this, Crowley ventured a glance at Aziraphale. The poor angel was frozen in fear, the very image of a rabbit stuck in headlights. Oh _Someone’s_ sake, he was going to have to ask for Aziraphale, wasn’t he?  
  
“He wanted to know,” Crowley began, his voice almost inaudible. He paused, swallowed thickly, then started again. “He wanted to know if…if you would approve of our betrothal. He refuses to go through with marriage unless he knows he won’t be Cast Out for it.”  
  
Crowley closed his eyes again, pre-empting a sinking sensation as they were inevitably sent back to Earth. But the feeling never came. Instead, a warmth spread throughout his body, as if he had just watched someone he cared about smile broadly.  
  
“Is that what you were worried about, Aziraphale?” Came the Voice, light now and bubbly, as if She were about to burst into joyful laughter. “Was the week-long rainbow and blue skies over Soho not enough confirmation?”  
  
“They…the humans said it was some kind of weather phenomenon, pollution or humidity or-“ Aziraphale was cut off as he felt a wing wrap around his back, primary feathers tucking into his waist.  
  
“I think She approves, Angel.” Crowley whispered softly, before pressing a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek.  
  
The next thing they knew, Aziraphale and Crowley were back in the bookshop, no sign they had ever left. The only sign of divine intervention was the bubbling champagne the had replaced the wine in their glasses, and the gold ring they each found at the bottom of their drinks.


End file.
